Computing devices often utilize a graphics processing unit (GPU) to accelerate the rendering of graphics data for display. Such computing devices may include, e.g., computer workstations, mobile phones such as so-called smartphones, embedded systems, personal computers, tablet computers, and video game consoles. GPUs typically execute a graphics processing pipeline that includes a plurality of processing stages which operate together to execute graphics processing commands. A host central processing unit (CPU) may control the operation of the GPU by issuing one or more graphics processing commands to the GPU, via e.g., an application programming interface (API). Modern day CPUs are typically capable of concurrently executing multiple applications, each of which may need to utilize the GPU during execution.